A New Wish
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Post-canon. After his lifetime wish had been granted, Yugi needs to figure out what he wants to wish for on his cake for his birthday. Said task can seem like a breeze after receiving a mugging. Can Yami help him out? One shot!


Chao- Now there are many birthday fics out there, but hopefully here's something that's a bit more original.

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**Summary: Post-canon. After his lifetime wish had been granted, Yugi needs to figure out what he wants to wish for on his cake for his birthday. Said task can seem like a breeze after receiving a mugging. Can Yami help him out? One shot!**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairings: None**

"Talking."

"_Thinking_."

_Dream sequence_

**A New Wish**

"Yugi!" called an old man from the kitchen. "Would you come down!"

"Coming!" replied a teen with tri-color hair wearing his black shirt.

Heading towards the exit from his messy room filled with toys, action figures, and posters of powerful, human-like monsters, the adolescent descended the steps and into the kitchen. Entering, he saw another young adult with tri-color hair attempting to frost a chocolate cake through a pastry bag. He couldn't help but giggle at the sight; a once spirit that had ruled over Egypt was now trying to complete an everyday task.

When the older adolescent heard the chuckle, he let the taunting go. Walking towards his friend, he gave the younger boy a tight embrace and wished, "Happy Birthday, Yugi."

"Thanks, Yami." the young male smiled as he accepted both gestures. He then looked over towards the counter and saw a light blue envelope.

"That's from your folks." informed an elderly man wearing a charcoal bandana.

The two friends walked to the letter. Yugi picked up the written communication and examined it.

"Did you want to open it now, or later with your other gifts?" Yami asked.

"Now!" Yugi entreated with a childish smile.

Though anxious to know what his parents had sent him, he was careful to not tear any parts of the paper. He pulled out a Kuriboh shaped card with writing on the inside. His large orbs swept over every single word with great anticipation. Satisfied, he smiled a tiny one. He then brought out a few bills for his birthday cash.

"Hey!" Yugi burst with joy as he looked over towards Yami. "Now we have enough for our new videogame!"

"Perhaps they have figured it would be best to send money as they knew you would blow it all on games." the spirit chuckled.

"What did they say?" Solomon asked, referring to the actual letter.

"That they wish they could be here, and for me to have happy birthday." the young teen answered a tad more quietly compared to what he had mentioned early.

Yami walked closer and gave his partner another hug, this one out of sympathy. The boy's parents were out traveling around and could not be home in time to celebrate the actual birth date of their son.

Yugi accepted the kind gesture, but he added happily, "I'm glad, though, that they said they'll be coming home soon."

"Really?" Solomon remarked with his grandson nodding.

"That's great to hear." Yami smiled.

"Yup!" Yugi agreed. "We can have a family celebration of my birthday when they get back!"

"I suppose." the spirit sighed, feeling a tad left out as he was not blood related.

"With you, too!" the adolescent laughed.

Changing the subject, Yami asked, "What are you thinking about wishing for on your cake?"

"I still don't know." Yugi shrugged.

"Well, let's continue on with decoration." the game shop owner insisted.

"Ok!" Yugi agreed as his other self nodded.

The former pharaoh gave his friend one more tight hug before they separated. As the younger boy went back to his room, the older one went to go place up a sign onto the walls in the den. He stepped onto a black stepladder with white handles and placed tape upon one wall. He then moved everything towards the other end of the room and repeated the same process. When done, he gazed up at the wall with pride.

The sign had all letters that read "Happy Birthday Yugi". Yami was very glad he owned his own body and could now celebrate a special day with his light. Back to when the younger boy had promised his darker self his own memories, the spirit saw both pleasant and unpleasant memories, with a few of them involving lonely birthdays. Now, both the ones with tri-color hair celebrated the special day with good friends. Every time the former pharaoh uttered the certain phrase, he meant every single word of it with each usage. At times, other had seen him already wishing his partner a happy day, even when the date was far away, but he did not care. He truly was glad to have a light in his life, spirit or not.

His train of thought was soon interrupted when he heard a heavy accent remark excitedly, "Wow! That looks awesome!"

Yami turned to see Joey and Tristan had arrived, both in their Battle City outfits. He smiled with pride about his work.

"So where's the birthday boy?" the blonde asked as he looked around.

"He's upstairs in his room." Yami answered. "He'll be down in a minute."

"Is there anything else that needs to be done for the party?" Tristan asked.

"Well," the spirit thought out loud. "We still need to set up the food, drinks, balloons, streamers…"

"So pretty much everything!" Tristan laughed.

"We'll help out!" Joey volunteered blissfully.

The three guys entered the kitchen. Though the two students drooled over the cake, they were quickly hulled away before any bites could be taken before the start of the actual party. From the fridge Yami pulled out a several types of fruit that needed to be chopped up for easy serving with an optional dip. Solomon took out a cutting board and some knives.

"I sure hope Joey and Tristan aren't using those." giggled a young voice wearing his sapphire uniform.

"Yugi!" called out the named males greeted with joy and rushed over towards the small teen's side.

"Happy birthday, Yug!" the blonde howled as he reached for his buddy and gave him a strong bear hug.

"Yeah, another year older!" the brunette snickered with a playful punch.

"Yup! Thanks guys!" the smallest of the group laughed.

"What are you gonna wish for?" Joey asked.

Yugi took a moment to think before responding, "I really don't know."

"That's ok." Tristan insisted. "You still got a whole day before we bust out your cake!"

"So where is Tea?" Solomon asked seeing most of the guest had arrived but had expected the boy's childhood friend to have shown up already.

"She said she needed to pick up some stuff." Yugi explained. "So she'll be dropping by later."

"Speaking of which," the old man began towards his grandson. "I need you to run to the store and pick up the ice cream."

The teen looked at his grandfather with a slightly peeved expression.

Solomon chuckled, and then explained, "I would go but you said yourself that you don't trust your friends with the knives."

"I'm plenty good with the knife!" Joey insisted with a wide grin. "Just watch! I'm gonna be a famous chef on TV!"

"Yeah, and it'll be about cooking disasters." Tristan joked.

"Hey!" Joey protested. "I only caught fire to the pancakes once!"

"And a few other dishes." the brunette added.

Ignoring the upcoming argument, Yugi reluctantly agreed. He looked over at his darker self and asked, "Are you coming with me?"

Yami was about to leave his station when Joey stepped in, "He can't! He has to stay here and help!"

"I do?" the former pharaoh blinked confused. Looking into a pair of honey colored orbs, he understood the plan. Smiling, he shrugged playfully, "Sorry, Yugi, my hands are tied up here."

The youngest teen eyed the group carefully. Though suspicious of what happened around him he decided to just do what he had been asked. After receiving the money, he began his journey towards the store.

He walked merrily along the smooth cement with a nice breeze passing by. He admitted to himself his special day was moving on nicely. He couldn't wait to see the rest of his friends who were stopping by later.

After arriving at his destination, he was in and out easily. He placed the change into his wallet and the receipt in his plastic bag. He hoped the flavors he picked out were ones that everyone would enjoy: vanilla and rocky road.

Soon enough, he felt something disturbing, like he was being watched. He turned around but did not see anyone in particular behind him. He continued on walking, but the feeling would not leave him. Without notice, a group of hoodlums hurriedly surrounded him. Yugi backed away as he did not want to have problems, even if it was his own day. Trying to act brave, he did not realize he had retreated into the leader of the group.

"Well what do we have here?" the main bully teased.

At once, Yugi turned around and kept his eyes locked onto his enemy. In an attempt to stay bold, he insisted, "I'm not looking for any trouble."

"Who said anything about trouble?" one of the other bullies asked with a mocking tone.

As the victim gazed around, he noticed there were three thugs altogether. His eyes searched for any exit he could find and saw one escape route in a possible ally.

Not willing to take any chances, Yugi bolted towards the alley with the three goons after him. The delinquents enjoyed their part of chasing their fresh target. The young adult tried to find another exit, but all that laid were a dumpster, several boxes and crates, and a large brick wall where only the toughest of nails could climb over.

"No." the boy gasped in fear. His heart rate picked up hearing demonic laughter in the background. Turning around, he saw the punks and realized he was trapped in a corner of an alley. The thugs had made a barricade from their group, and only a brick wall was behind him. He had no place to run.

"I heard it's the King of Game's birthday." one of the adolescent's grinned evilly.

"What's a birthday without games?" another sneered.

Two of the guys swooped over and each grabbed hold of Yugi's shoulders and upper arms. The trapped young adult tried his best to wiggle free but could not.

"Let me go!" Yugi demanded.

"Birthday boy sure is anxious to start playing." one of the guys teased.

"Then let's get the party started." the main leader pressed. He walked towards the squirming teen. With his rough hand, he lifted the boy's face by his chin. As a diabolical grin grew, the leader said, "We're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Yugi inquired while trying to remain strong.

"It's easy." the leader said. "Imagine my fist is a stick, and you're the piñata. But rather than hit you until the candy falls out, I'm just gonna knock you around by how many years you have."

"But wait—" Yugi was about to try and reason with the bully when he was punched in his stomach. The boy's eyes widened as he gasped in pain. He would have lost his balance if he was not held on tightly by the mean bullies.

"One." the hoodlum smirked. He winded up again and punched the teen across his face. Satisfied with his attack, he happily declared, "Two!

"Three!" he boasted as he struck Yugi's stomach once more.

The bullied teen couldn't concentrate on any of his physical afflictions. Through the beating, every number listed reminded him of his age. With every count, he remembered how many birthdays he spent alone. He did have his parents and grandparents, but Yugi had wished to have had invited someone over. Even if his gust didn't bring a present, he would have been fine with an afternoon of playing videogames or talking.

He didn't need cake or gifts; he only wanted to be around people who cared about him on the day of his birth.

He only wanted to see that others cared about him and his existence.

He had only longed for a companion to have at least wished him a happy birthday.

Xxx

"I'm here!" a female teen cheered as she entered with a large bouquet of bright, colorful flowers in hand.

"Hello, Tea" Yami welcomed as he looked up from his work.

Joey and Tristan ceased their food fighting of fruit bits as they greeted, "Hi Tea!"

"So how's the birthday boy been?" asked the girl as she placed down the flowers and her bag on the counter.

"He still believes this is only a small celebration." Yami chuckled.

"Ok, good." Tea nodded as she lowered her voice. In hopes of keeping the secret, she looked around and asked, "So where is he?"

"He went out to buy some ice cream." the spirit informed, relieving some of the pressure.

"Duke and Ryou are coming over, too." Tristan added before throwing another piece of flying fruit.

"Yeah! This is gonna be fun!" Joey yelled with joy before ducking.

"I just hope there's still food left over." Tea giggled to herself.

"As do I." Yami nodded.

He looked at the clock and wondered where his partner was. Though he wanted to go with his light for an easy stroll, he needed to stay and assist with the completion of the party set up. When he first returned to Earth, he often went everywhere with his partner, but as time moved on he realized he friend still needed to finish maturing.

"So what else is going on?" Tea asked as she broke into the pharaoh's thoughts.

Before he had a chance to response, Yami paused, feeling something wasn't right. He placed one hand on his head as an intense look produced on his face.

Everyone around him grew silent.

"Yo, Yami." Joey called as the fruit war came to end. "You ok?"

"I… I…" the spirit stuttered for his response. Though separated from his other half, at times, the two still possessed their connection to one another. Familiar with his negative feeling, he immediately bolted towards the door.

"Yami!" Joey yelled. "Where're ya going!?"

"To find Yugi!" the former pharaoh bellowed.

At once the two guys followed their companion.

Tea stayed behind in case the other two friends came by. She figured if Yugi was not back soon, she could inform the other two what was happening.

As Yami ran, he used his connection to figure out where his friend could be. He decided to head to the store Yugi could have gone and go from there.

Xxx

As the beatings finally ended, Yugi grew absolutely exhausted. He panted heavily as dizziness swept over him hard. Finally released, his jelly legs collapsed under him. His sore form plummeted and hit the cold ground right where a puddle of dirty water stood. His clothing became soaked as the soiled liquid seeped through.

He had no energy to lift himself out or protect any of his belongings as one of the males went through and grabbed his wallet. He knew the thieves would steal the money his parents had sent him. He wanted to protest but could not employ any of his vanished strength to speak up.

"Oh, look." one of the boys mocked with joy. "Looks like the King of Games is giving us all party favors."

"Then let's go and party some more!" shouted another with joy.

"Hold it right there!" ordered a robust voice.

"Huh?" the three bullies questioned. They looked over and saw three teens that appeared very strong.

"Crap!" one of the boys gasp. "It's Wheeler and Taylor!"

"We'd better leave!" the other one heavily pressed.

"Just wait a moment." Joey asserted as he stepped forward. "This party ain't over."

"Yeah," Tristan nodded. "Before you go, I think you owe something to the birthday boy."

At once, the leader of the group raced silently in the opposite direction with the money. When the other two saw their boss attempting to leave, they tried to do the same. Joey and Tristan were at once after them. Yami was about to follow, but once he saw finally his partner on the ground he immediately knelt down to check in on his friend.

As the blonde and brunette teens grabbed hold of at least one bully to beat him, Yami cautiously shook awake his friend. He wanted to move the boy out of the water right away, but held off in fear of moving a body that could hold more injuries than what appeared solely on the surface.

"Yugi?" Yami called out gently. "Can you hear me?"

The drained adolescent blinked a few times trying to stay conscious. He began to wake hearing his friend stepped into the ally, but remaining alert grew to be a challenge for him. His body ached, and he tasted the bitter flavor of the metallic blood in his mouth. He was shivering from the wind and water but began to feel warmth from the touch of his good companion.

Slowly, Yugi cocked his head in the direction of the voice he heard. Barely, he saw through his blurry vision of someone who looked like him.

"Ya… Yami?" Yugi whispered.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled with joy when he heard his partner speak. "Are you all right? Did they beat you badly? Can you stand at all?"

The tired teen tried to move but the world around him turned dark. He heard his friends call out to him and console him, but everything faded into black.

Xxx

_A young male with tri-color hair stood in complete darkness. Walking around, he couldn't see anything other than himself. He tried to call out, but he could not use his voice. After searching around for any signs of human contact, he learned no one was around. He stopped his roaming as he wrapped his hands around his shoulder for warmth._

"I wish I could be with my friends." _he pleaded to himself._

_A small light appeared. Looking towards the direction of the unknown blaze, he saw a candle that burned brightly on top of a little chocolate cupcake standing on a smooth wooden table. The radiance burned off the wood in an interesting fashion. Fascinated, he walked to observe the dessert. Gazing upon the treat, he was tempted to pick it up and try a taste._

"_You can't take a bite." said a gentle whisper._

_Looking around, the young adult wondered if the dessert belonged to someone else. He would have used his voice but still could not._

"_The cupcake is yours," giggled the same voice. "It's your birthday, after all. You just have to make a wish first."_

_Glancing back towards the bake good, the teen became unsure what was happening around him. The cupcake appeared delicious, and the small candle gave off enough light and warmth. A part of him grew sad to blow out something that appeared so wonderful._

_He closed his eyes as he recalled the only wish he had ever wanted that had already been granted._

"I wish to be with my friends." _he whispered before blowing out his light._

The same minor awoke in his bedroom on top of his mattress with blankets covering him. He had been changed from his wet and dirty uniform to a clean, white shirt and dry blue pants. He tried to move his body, but his form was too faint to do so. Every inch of his physique ached in pain, particularly the areas he had been beaten. He felt something cold on separate parts. He realized icepacks had been placed on him to assist in the healing.

His nose picked up a sweet aroma. Gathering his strength, he slightly tilted his head and saw his friend with tri-color hair arranging something on top of his desk. When his eyes came into a better focus, he saw a bouquet in a glass vase.

He tried to use his voice and was successful in reality. Quietly, he managed to call out, "Ya… mi?"

A pair of violet eyes blinked then looked over towards the direction of his comrade. Quickly, Yami rushed over and took a seat on his companion's mattress. As gently as he could, he took Yugi's hand and cupped it into both of his.

With a tiny smile of relief to see his buddy awake, Yami asked, "How do you feel?"

Yugi blinked a few times, trying to have his mind deal with all the several places in great pain. Looking around, he wondered how much time had flown by and whether or not if anyone else had stopped by to see him.

The spirit grew concerned when he did not receive any types of response. He wondered if any troubles lied within his partner's mental state. Gently, he removed one of his hands and tenderly brushed his friend's cheek. Remaining calm, he whispered once more, "Yugi?"

The teen glanced into the direction of his companion. Hearing the kind voice and feeling the benevolent gesture, he realized he was in reality and truly had friends by his side. At once, he struggled to sit up.

"Yugi! Don't!" Yami insisted, concerned about the injuries. Before he could stage another protest, his light tightly wrapped his arms around him. Quickly, he became aware just how spooked his light had been. He couldn't blame the boy; being mugged was never fun. Gently, he embraced his friend and whispered with great care, "It's all right… You're safe now."

The affectionate words soothed the teen's anxious heart. A few tears slipped from his eyes, but he remained quiet. He was very glad to have received help when he needed it. Even now, his other self was by his side when he awoke.

As the two enjoyed their moment together, a few pair of eyes peeked through the door. Yami noticed who was observing them. Keeping his partner distracted by rubbing the back of head, he glanced towards the group of teens. He understood they were all concerned, so he nodded his head. Everyone smiled as the retreated, so they could continue on with their plans.

Once alone, Yami returned his attention back to his other half and remained quiet, so his partner could recover at a safe paced.

Even though he remained a tad scared, Yugi loosened his grip.

The former pharaoh observed the behavior and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah." the teen finally replied.

"Are you sure?" the spirit questioned in a soft tone.

The adolescent turned silent for a bit, but then answered, "Uh huh."

Yami waited to see what else his partner would do. He saw the boy still holding on, but glancing towards the floor, and then over at the flowers. He appeared to be lost in thought. To lighten the mood, Yami brought up, "You know, Tea brought those over for you."

"She… she did?" Yugi echoed, surprised. He never asked for any of his friends to bring him anything. Even though many others had repeated the same idea, most only want for themselves to not appear selfish. The pure young adult, on the other hand, truly meant what he said. He understood most of his companions had enough trouble with cash, so he only wanted to spend time with them, whether it was the arcade using his parents' money they gave him, or just laughing their time away at the Turtle Game Store.

"Yes," Yami sighed playfully. "Such a shame she didn't bring mistletoe."

He had hoped the small teasing would be enough to jump start his partner once more. He grew disappointed seeing the same blank expression. He became confused what was eating away at his other self. Looking around, he wondered what would have happened if Yugi was not the one to have been hurt. He hoped the teen did feel worthy enough to have his own special day.

"Are you upset this happened on your birthday?" Yami finally asked.

Yugi drew his eyes to his friend and saw how much concern lied underneath them. He reflected upon the prose in silence. Earlier everyone had asked him what he planned to wish for, even the few days before his birthday. Though he was sadden to not have had a great day with the mishap, he was grateful for everyone around but became worried about another idea. He shook his head anyways for his response.

"Then what?" Yami inquired.

The teen took a moment to breath before asking his own question, "If it wasn't my birthday, you all would still be here, right?"

Before responding, the spirit reflected as well. He understood his partner didn't want to be treated differently on the day of his birth. Some of his peers at school had paraded around to let the whole world know they existed by wearing flashy buttons or glitzy crowns. Yugi was different; he was content with others at least acknowledging he was human and alive. He believed his light did not want to hold any special treatment because he had been robbed and beaten on his special day. The young teen did not want any pity, only true feelings from his friends.

Smiling, Yami replied, "Of course we would."

Yugi directed his full attention towards his darker self as he added, "We all enjoy celebrating your big day because we truly are glad to have you in our lives. And even if you had been bullied on this day, or another, you know all of us would be there for you."

"Thanks, Yami." the boy smiled.

"You're welcome, my light." Yami smiled back.

The two went back to their strong hug. The birthday boy turned very pleased knowing what his friend had said was very true. He was pleased he did not need to play any deadly game, even without magic, and have anyone else stay with him.

"So," Yami began as he pulled them apart, "are you feeling fine to go downstairs and have some cake?"

"Yup!" Yugi nodded enthusiastically.

Yami nodded as well, "Then let's head downstairs for a slice."

"Or two!" the teen giggled, feeling ravenous.

The spirit laughed as he assisted his pal to stand. Yugi had trouble with his balance after enduring so many wounds, but he agreed he would take it all easy. The two took their time to walk towards the door. Before leaving, the small adolescent paused.

"Something wrong?" the former pharaoh questioned.

Taking a big breath, Yugi said with a big smile, "Thanks, Yami. Thanks for everything."

Yami pulled his friend into a strong embrace as he whispered with all his heart, "Happy Birthday, Yugi."

The pair of companions held on to each other as they continued on with their path. Step by step, they left the young adult's room, traveled through the hallway, carefully hiked down the stairs, and walked slowly towards the kitchen. When the spirit believed he was far within, he gently slipped away from his light.

Yugi stopped walking to maintain his balance. Though in a pitch black room, he tried to see where his other self went. His heart raced a bit as he stood alone in complete darkness. Like before in his unconscious dream, he only wanted to reach out for his friends.

"Um… Yami?" the worried teen called out. "A-Anyone here?"

Before he could make any more moves, the lights flashed on and a group of adolescents screamed with ecstasy, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRHTDAY, YUGI!"

"W-wha!" the special teen called out confused. He looked around and saw all his friends had arrived to celebrate his day.

"Happy birthday, Yugi!" Duke greeted.

"Yes, thanks for the invite!" Ryou smiled.

"Wahoo!" Joey cried with joy. "Yug's feeling better so let's get this party started!"

"Crank up the tunes!" Tristan shouted as he turned on the radio.

"I hope you're ready for some fun." Tea grinned, pulling out a few boxes of board games.

Because he was the center of attention, Yugi blushed.

Yami saw this and whispered playfully, "No, not that type of fun."

The idea of the former pharaoh joking more like his two tall friends made Yugi's face turn red even more. He quickly shouted, "That wasn't what I was thinking!"

Hurriedly, he covered his mouth but was lucky his female companion did not hear either remarks; she was busy setting up one of the games. The embarrassed adolescent tried to regain his composition. He, instead, kept a mental note to thank his buddy for the flowers at some point.

He soon noticed the lights dimming down once more and then saw his cake with candles had been brought out by his darker half.

"All right! Cake!" the blonde adolescent exclaimed as he mouth watered. "Yug, hurry up and make a wish so I can eat some!"

"Joey!" Tea scolded. "Yugi should be able to take his time before he blows out the candle."

As Yami placed down the cake on the table, he whispered, "Make a wish, partner."

The teen glanced at the bake good. He drummed his fingers across the wood, pondering what to hope for in his future. Gazing around, he saw the one wish he always desired had already been granted; he had friends who would be there for him, and he would be there for them. Before speaking and saying he already had everything he wanted, he kept quiet.

He reflected about all the adventures he endured with his group of expanding friendships. In the beginning, he was alone and wished for a friend. As time went on, the challenges he faced became more rigorous, especially since magic and evil became a giant factor. He was always glad none of the people he hung out with left him. He then turned his attention towards his other half.

He remembered how the spirit was always grateful to have a light guide him on his long journey, but he often felt the same. Though Yami was once a soul trapped within a gold relic and had allowed himself to be swallowed by hate at one time, Yugi was filled with gratitude he could talk and learn from someone who was so brave. As his bond grew, he understood not every path he himself took was always well lit. At times, he had to walk in darkness before a blaze could be found. Like on his way towards his celebration with friends, he had to follower his darker half before he could see light.

He was about to move when a sudden sting entered from his side. His eyes gazed towards one of the spot he had been bashed. Though Joey and Tristan openly chose to fight, Yugi was pleased knowing they did not receive any major injuries. He was also glad the assault was only over money, not power or magic.

He hoped his future time with his friends would be safe.

"_Wait! That's it!_" Yugi mentally gasped. "_I know what to wish for!_"

Taking a deep breath, the birthday boy blew out all his candles that had been placed for him.

Everyone around him cheered. Yami was at first concerned as to what was bothering his partner, but was relieved when he finally saw his friend smiling once more.

The teens had all been passed a piece. The two boys who constantly argued were in one once more. Joey became so aggravated he tossed his own slice that he had been anticipating all day. Tristan ducked and the rich treat hit a certain pharaoh. The group gasped for their reaction, but then tried to hide their laughs.

The two boys who were fighting attempted to make their escape. Yami decided to relax and was about to clean himself up when Yugi took his finger and wiped a bit of the frosting off. He placed the same finger in his mouth and giggled, "That's good!"

Yami smirked as he reached for his plate and insisted, "Then have some more!"

He immediately placed his partner's face into his own cake. The two howled off the situation. As the party continued on and the faces had been cleaned, Yugi and Yami ate their new piece of dessert. Munching away, the spirit had noticed how long the boy took to make his wish. He assumed his friend would have said he had everything he wanted. He wondered what else was needed in his partner's heart.

"So, Yugi." he began casually. "I see that you blew out your candles after some thought. I must admit, I'm a tad surprised considering you made one on the Puzzle."

"Yami! I can have more than one wish!" the boy insisted as he playfully whined.

"Then what was it?" Yami asked, interested in knowing.

"That's a secret." Yugi winked.

Respecting his light's privacy, his replied with a smile, "Happy Birthday, Yugi."

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi smiled as he enjoyed his special day once again.

**The End**

Chao- Now anyone could have written a fic where it's Yugi's birthday and he thinks everyone is ignoring him cuz they're secretly throwing him a surprise party and he goes into an angsty mode only be saved by his other self and blah!

YChao- And this is different how? You had him get beat up on his birthday, and he was sad after he recovered.

Chao- Yep! The idea for this fic came with the idea of Yugi already having his wish granted, cuz of the Puzzle, and then he didn't know what to wish for on his cake. So rather than go on with pages of boring talking and thoughts, Chao thought it would be more interesting if he got mugged.

Yugi- Gee, thanks.

YChao- Well, you got your cake and a party with your friends. I'd say you got off easy, especially since you weren't sent to the hospital for internal bleeding or broken ribs.

Chao- No, that's for another story.

Yugi- …..

Chao- Yay! Please review!


End file.
